A Mixed Up Manga
by Files-of-Randomness
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if a bunch of characters from different mangas had to team up and work together? Well then this just might give you some answers!Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Fruits Basket, & InuYasha
1. Chapter 1

**A Mixed-Up Manga**

Story plot by: Emily

Revised: Ann

Inuyasha woke with a start. Something was wrong. It was after dark now, but Kisa had told him she would wake him for dinner. It had to be at least midnight. _Where is she? _He thought, and with that, went inside the house he and Kisa had been sharing. But she wasn't there. Kisa was his girlfriend and they had been together for a while now. Inuyasha knew it wasn't like her to take off like this. The house smelled thickly of demons, and it looked like there had been trouble. The kitchen ware was all over the floor as if they had been flung at something. _If there was a struggle, why didn't I hear anything? _Inuyasha thought. But, in a moment, he found out why. There had been a sound barrier up, he could tell because when a sound barrier is disappearing, like it was now, it makes a high-pitched noise only a dog can hear. _So, they must have left recently if the sound barrier is just now disappearing,_ Inuyasha decided, and quickly left the house.

"Let go of me you ugly gorilla!" Ann shouted. She was in a tight spot, she was being held in the air by...by this _thing_. It was huge, and that was an understatement. It was at least 20 feet tall, give or take a few inches. It looked like a green gorilla, but it had no fur. It was the ugliest thing Ann had ever seen. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she didn't like it.

"Hold on!" Ed shouted. He had never seen anything so ugly either, or so tall. _It's trying to piss me off_, he thought. Compared to the monster he was about the size of a penny and it had grabbed his girlfriend. It was going to pay for that.

The monster lunged at Ed, and Ed quickly got out of the way. _At least I'm smarter than it, _Ed thought. But by the time he turned around to see what the monster was going to do next, it was gone. _Oh crap, now what do I do? _Ed asked himself, _how could a thing that big get away so quickly? You'd think I'd still be able to see it. _He stood there for a few more minutes before deciding to go tell the colonel.

The colonel was in a bad mood. Something in the night had come and took his girlfriend away, too. At that moment he didn't know this was the same predicament for seven people. Colonel Mustang looked around, nobody was there. He was alone. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nikki, his girlfriend, was usually there to give him advice on a case or something. But Nikki was gone, snatched away in the middle of the night by…_something._ He and Nikki had gone out on a late dinner date and he was walking her home when that _thing_ attacked. Colonel Mustang couldn't get a good look at the figure; it was just a bulk of something in the night. It was fast, and before Mustang even knew what happened, Nikki was gone.

Then the door opened. In the door frame stood a short golden-eyed, blonde-haired boy. It was Ed. _What does he want? _Thought Mustang, who was trying to think of a way to find Nikki, was not pleased by this intrusion.

"Ann's been taken." Said Ed bluntly.

"By who?" Asked the colonel, very surprised by the news that Ed had just reported.

"Not 'who', 'what'." Said Ed, "and I don't know." He added. "It was a huge monster looking thing. It grabbed Ann and then took off."

"Didn't you try to stop him, Fullmetal?" Asked Mustang.

"Of Course I did! What do you think I did? Drank Tea and ate cake?!?!" Ed yelled. He didn't want to report this to the colonel, but he had no choice. He didn't know what else to do.

"I've got bad news too." Said Mustang, "Nikki was taken by a monster looking thing also."

"So what is this, an epidemic?" asked Ed, sarcastically.

The telephone started ringing. It was a male voice. The man on the telephone was reporting his girlfriend had been taken in the night by some monster. Mustang asked for his name and his girlfriend's name, and when the man answered, Mustang said bye and hung up.

"That was a Mr. Kyo Sohma. It seems his girlfriend Megan was stolen in the night." Mustang said. "It would seem this might be an epidemic after all, Fullmetal."

It seemed like a million telephone calls came that day. Really there were only three after Mr. Sohma. But still, Mustang was getting tired of the phone ringing. All the reports were of girlfriends getting stolen in the night.

Ed was still hanging around the office. As much as he detested being near the colonel, there was not much else he could do. He had no idea where the monster went or what he would do to Ann. This feeling of uselessness was making him angry. He didn't like waiting around for something to happen. And he hated the fact that these monsters were kidnapping all these girls.

All of the sudden something shot through the window. Shattering the glass and landing on the floor next to Mustang. He picked it up. It was a rock with a paper tied to it. The colonel untied it and read the note carefully.

"It would seem our monster friends want something. They want a powerful item, something called the Jewel of Ages." Mustang said still holding the piece of paper to his face.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Ed asked, looking puzzled.

"I don't know, but the note says if they do not get it in six days there will be a feast for them. They will eat the girls." Mustang replied.

"WHAT?!?!" Ed shouted.

"It seems the monsters took these girls because they each share a unique talent and each of their boyfriends has a unique talent as well." Mustang said.

"IF THOSE MONSTERS HARM EVEN ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I'LL SHOVE SKITTLES UP THEIR ASSES AND MAKE THEM TASTE THE RAINBOW!!!" Ed yelled.

"I know you're mad Ed, but we can't do any thing until we find this Jewel of Ages. I think we should assemble the rest of the men who lost their girlfriends and set out to find it." Said Mustang starting to pick up the phone to call one of the men.

"….Ok." Said Ed reluctantly.

Soon all the men who had called in were assembled. Kyo Sohma, the first one who called in, was standing up straight. He had orange hair and looked like he had to be about 18.

The second man to call in was Inuyasha, a Silver-haired boy who had dog ears. He looked angry and nobody was about to go over and disturb him.

Another silver-haired man was standing in a corner, away from the others. He had face paint on; purple marks were on his cheeks. His name was Sesshomaru.

Another orange- haired boy was there; his name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was tall and skinny. On his face was a frown, which it looked like it was always there and never changed into a smile.

"Ok men, It seems we all have something in commen. All our girlfriends were stolen by these, uh, monsters." Said Mustang.

"They're called demons, idgit." Inuyasha said rudely.

"All right then, these _demons _have taken our girlfriends and now they are holding them ransom fo a thing called the Jewel of Ages. Do any of you know what that is?" Mustang asked.

They all shook their heads. They had never heard of such a thing.

"Ok, well then, we'll have to split up and look for it then." Decided Mustang.

"What?! That's the best you can come up with?! How are we supposed to find something like that in a big country like this?!?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Who said it was in this country? It could be anywhere in the world." Said Mustang, who was now leaving to go start the search.  
"That makes it worse you idiot!" Ed shouted at Mustang, who had opened the door.

"Well, you better start then." And, with that, the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed-Up Manga**

**Chapter two**

It took awhile, but they finally decided they would split up. Kyo and Ichigo would be team one, and Ed and Inuyasha would be team two. Sesshomaru wouldn't work with anyone. He said he would be fine by himself. Team 1 would go north and team 2 would go south. Sesshomaru could go whichever damn place he pleased. And, after that was decided, they split up.

Ed didn't like the south. He had always hated it. The reason why was now just ahead of him. _The milk factory._ It was an old building; just looking at it told you that. Some of the parts had collapsed and had been replaced by newer parts; so the factory looked quite odd, some parts were different colored because of that.

This was the first place they would look. It was rumored that the milk factory held secrets. Ed thought that this was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. _A milk factory holds the secret to get those girls back? That's retarded. _Ed thought.

"Hello over there!" came a woman's voice.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno." Ed said, he wasn't the least bit interested in who it was. He just wanted to get through the milk factory.

"Would you like some milk? It's free." Said the woman who had appeared in front of them now. She was a chubby woman. She had brown hair that was graying with age and was carrying a silver tray with a cup of milk on it.

"No, thanks," Said Ed, he despised the taste of milk, "We're kinda busy, so we best get going."

"Are you sure? If you drink this milk, I'll tell ya a little secret." Said the lady in a tone that made Ed suspect she could really give them some information.

"Ok, Inuyasha, why don't you drink the nice lady's milk?" Ed asked.

"Oh no," said the woman, "I want you to drink it, it might make you grow taller."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL A FLEA COULD CARRY HIM OFF?" Ed shouted so loudly, the people on the streets turned to look at him.

"She didn't say that." Inuyasha said, sounding impatient. He wanted to save Kisa, and this lady was taking up the precious time that they had.

"Fine. I'll drink the stupid milk." Ed said reluctantly. He took the milk and drank it in a swift gulp. After making a few gagging noises, he asked the woman what secret was.

"Oh yes," said the lady, "I had nearly forgotten. That old factory over there, it was abandoned a few days ago. They are planning to tear it down and make a strip mall."

"That's all the information you have on this place?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed that this woman was still here and giving them useless information.

"No," the woman said, "I've heard there was something in the basement; some magical power."

"Then why haven't you gone down there to find it?" asked Inuyasha, who was doing most of the talking now because Ed was on the ground rolling in agony after drinking the milk.

"It is said to be very dangerous down there." She said, and then she left.

"That was useless." Ed said.

"Oh, so you recovered. I thought you might die for a second." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Let's go to the basement of that stupid milk factory and find this magical power, if it exists." Ed said, running towards the building.

The inside was worse than the outside. It had old, discarded things lying on the floor and it smelled of rotten eggs. _They must have let the milk sit to long. _Inuyasha thought. Every once and a while there was an occasional squeak of a rat. Both of them thought that the place was too disgusting to have, at one time, made milk.

"Yuck," said Ed, "This place looks like a dump and it smells like a manure pile."

"My nose," said Inuyasha, whose nose was ten times stronger than a human's, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"How are we gonna find the basement in this mess?" Ed asked.

"How do we even know there is a basement? If you ask me, that lady was untrustworthy." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, we better start looking." Ed said, and started to search.

After a few minutes they stumbled across a room with stairs in it. The stairs led downwards and both of the boys quickly moved down them.

In the basement, it smelled fresher and there was no trash on the floor. In fact, the only thing in the room was a small pedestal. They hurried toward it, there was something on it; a piece of paper.

"Oh great, we finally get this far and what do we find? A useless scrap of trash." Ed said angrily.

"Well let's read it." Inuyasha replied to Ed's remark.

Ed held it up and read aloud, "The chosen ones will gather, and one bye one to create a special power. The first chosen one has a small problem. You can find the next chosen one at a cheap but sunny place."

"What the hell does that mean? Who are the 'chosen ones'? And what the hell does a 'small problem' mean?" Inuyasha said, getting aggravated.

"I don't know," Ed said, "but we have to find out."

Meanwhile, Mustang was getting a cup of coffee. He had no idea where to start searching. Coffee usually helps him think, so he went down to the coffee shop and got a cup of it. _Where to start? _He thought. Then he looked at the coffee, it was a creamy brown color. It looked good, so he took a sip. He quickly spit it out; it tasted like dirt. He was never going to go to that coffee shop again. _Wait, dirt, that's it! Lot's of demons appear in the forest, maybe that is where they have taken the girls! _Mustang thought. He quickly got a cab and went to the dark, forbidding place.

Mustang wasn't too far off. The girls were being kept in the forest, but even if he looked for an eternity he wouldn't find them. They were in a secret cave, hidden behind a barrier.

"What do we do now?" Megan asked, a little shaken by the demons.

"What are we supposed to do? All we can do is sit here." Nikki said, she was playing with the lighter she always kept in her pocket.

"Stop playing with that, are you trying to burn us all to the ground?" Kisa said loudly. She was annoyed at being stuck in the cave.

"I might be, it depends." Nikki responded.

"Oh, shush. They might hear us." Ann said.

"I guess we just have to wait to see what they want." Kisa whispered.

"They probably want to eat us." Megan said quietly.

"Why would they just pick us then? I mean we are from almost completely different places; the only exception being Ann and me." Nikki said.

"Oh yeah, you guys are from the same place." Kisa said.

"Well, it is weird that they'd pick people who don't live very close together. I guess they must have a plan." Megan said.

"It doesn't matter either way. We need to get out of here." Ann said.

Ichigo and Kyo weren't having much luck. They had searched most of the northern part of town when Ichigo started talking to air.

"We're looking for something called the Jewel of Ages; have you seen it?" He asked to apparently no one.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Kyo yelled at him.

"A ghost, but she says she hasn't ever heard of it." Ichigo responded.

"What?" Kyo asked a bit puzzled.

"Yes, I see dead people." Ichigo responded.

"Ok, you're creepin' me out." Kyo said and started to walk ahead.

"Wait; hold up, I'm coming." Ichigo said, and with that the two of them disappeared into a crowd of people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed-up Manga**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sick of this stupid cave." Keiko said. This was the first time she spoke up since she was kidnapped. Her abduction had been similar to the others, she had been out strolling through the forest with her boyfriend, Sesshomaru, when a demon had flown out of nowhere and snatched her, leaving Sesshomaru scrambling after her .

"Me too," Sparky whined, she was Ichigo's girlfriend and had felt their relationship had been going somewhere, but now it seemed she would never see him again.

"I'm sure a lot of the military are looking for us." Ann piped up, still trying to be optimistic.

"So, what? Even if Mustang and the others are looking for us, do you think they'll find us here?" Nikki asked, agitated because thinking of an escape plan wasn't working. The cave was protected by two huge demons on the other side of the barrier and some metal bars barred the entrance of the cave. So Nikki was right; escape was impossible.

"I guess not," Ann sighed, "But we have to get out of here somehow."

"I think the most we can do now is wait." Megan admitted; she folded her arms across her chest and plopped down on the ground.

It was getting late; and the street lights were flickering to life as it grew dark. The sun was sinking down behind the trees, leaving a techno-colored puddle in the sky. Soon the stars would come out and, at midnight, it would be the end of day one. They would only have five days left.

Ichigo and Kyo had found no clues so far, but every once and a while Ichigo would stop and talk to the air again. Kyo really doubted that he saw ghosts.

"Will you stop doing that?" Kyo asked angrily reeling on the orange-haired soul reaper.

"Stop doing what?" Ichigo asked, as if there was nothing odd about talking to the air.

"There's no one there. Stop talking to yourself." Kyo growled.

"I told you before, I'm talking to ghosts. I know you can't see them, but I can." Ichigo sighed in a bored tone, hadn't he explained this enough?

"Well, what are the 'ghosts' saying?" Kyo rolled his eyes at the word ghosts.

"Nothing useful, except there is a one dollar tanning salon that might be of some interest to us." Ichigo replied.

"What? A one dollar tanning salon? You're cracked. What kind of drugs are you on." Kyo yelled loudly.

"Well, anyway, let's go check it out." Ichigo said, and then turned to leave.

"Hey, wait up!" Kyo cried, and ran to catch up with Ichigo, who had gotten a good head start.

"Here we are." Ichigo said. They were standing in front of a small building with a sign that read 'Tanning Salon, Only One Dollar'. It was still open, which was odd because it was almost 8:00 PM. They went inside and were instantly greeted by a young man with shaggy brown hair whooffered them a seat in the waiting area.

"Would you like to pay for a tan? They're really cheap," The man said with a heavy accent.

"No, thank you, we're good." Ichigo responded, waving his hand in a polite gesture. It was a relatively dark room except for the dim oil lamp the man held at hand. Ichigo guessed, since it was only a one dollar tanning salon, that the man would just shine the lamp over you for your tan.

"We just want to have a look around." Ichigo explained, glancing around the small room, searching for clues. It was just a one room building, so there wasn't much to look at.

_CRASH!_

"AHHHH, MY LAMP!" The man cried as his lamp dropped to the floor and shattered in a million pieces. There was something sticking out in the shards of glass, Ichigo noticed. It was a tiny piece of paper. Ichigo picked it up and silently read it his eyes screwing up in concentration.

"What's it say?" Kyo asked.

"It says: the '_next chosen one has a carrot head and a dead person complex'_." Ichigo answered.

"What the hell does that mean?!?" Kyo shouted, confused. That paper was a stupid, useless piece of information.

"I dunno, maybe we should take it back to the others." Ichigo folded up the paper and shoved it in his jeans pocket. With that, he whirled around and strode to the door, leaving the shaggy-haired man to gape at them.

"Damn it." Mustang said under his breath. He had looked all over that stupid forest; it was a waste of time. He was now in the city, listening to the drunks on the street; he couldn't think of anything else to do. The drunks usually let something interesting slip during their conversations. One of the drunks was singing a song:

"Secret tunnel, secret tunnel." Mustang was interested with this song so he asked the drunken man about it, maybe it meant something important.

"There is a legend about a secret tunnel in the mountains," He began in a slurred voice, "it is said to be at the base of the biggest mountain."

That was all Mustang got out of him before he slumped to the ground from drinking to much alcohol. This was the closest thing he had to a clue to find the kidnapped girls. He called for a cab at the side of the road and told the driver to head for Mount Kuroki, the highest mountain .

Mustang arrived at the huge rock formation and looked at its base. There was a small, dark cave, and Mustang crept towards it cautiously. It was dark in the tunnel, so the colonel snapped his fingers, creating a spark. A bright light illuminated the cave for a moment and then subsided to a soft glow. With his new torch, he slowly started advancing through the tunnel.

It didn't take long to get to a small cavern, in which there was a boulder big enough to block the entrance. Mustang didn't want to blow it up; it might cause the cave to collapse. The colonel knocked on the stone; it was hollow. He could make a small explosion and get the rock out of the way without the cave collapsing. It was only a hollow rock so it wouldn't take much to blow it up.

_BOOM!_

Mustang had snapped his fingers, sending a wave or fire power into the boulder, causing it to explode. On the ground where the rock had been was a tiny piece of paper. It said _'The next chosen one has courage that burns inside him like fire'_. The colonel had no idea what it meant, but he pocketed it and started through the tunnel that had been behind the rock.

Ed and Inu-Yasha were walking a path near an ominous-looking forest and Ed decided he would have some fun. He picked up a stick off the ground and yelled out:

"Here, Inu-Yasha, fetch the stick." He through it as hard as he could and Inu-Yasha went darting after it.

"Hey! Ed, quit messing with me!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he bolted back, stick in hand.

Ed started sprinting for his life with Inu-Yasha hard on his heels.

"I'll get you! Don't take advantage of my dog demon heritage! It's not my fault, you pesky shrimp!" Inu-Yasha was almost within reach of Ed, but suddenly stopped dead, a look of fear on his handsome face.

"Who'd you call so small you could eat him in one bite!? I'll kill _you_!"

Ed spun around and scrambled after the half-demon with amazing speed. Inu-Yasha leapt to the side, sliding into the dark forest. He tripped over a log and landed heavily on his side. Groaning, Inu-Yasha muttered an aggravated curse and stumbled to his feet.

"Ed, I'm sorry for calling you sho-that name. Just come back and we can search for more clues!" Inu-Yasha clambered over the brush and on to the trail once more.

There was no sign of Ed anywhere and Inu-Yasha began calling his name.

"Come on, Ed, it's not funny! Damn it, where is that shrimp?" Clutching his bruising side, the dog demon decided to head in the direction Ed had been running for last. He had to find him sooner or later, how fast could a kid his size run?

Inu-Yasha had been walking for quite a while and he hadn't found anything that indicated Ed had been there.

"God Damn it! Where are you, Ed? Come on, no more games! I'm tired!"

Suddenly, a loud rustling came from the forest; it was close by.

Inu-Yasha whirled around and felt a huge force hit his chest, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him to the hard ground. Inu-Yasha spat dirt out of his mouth and struggled to regain his footing, but a heavy blow landed on his head and all went black.

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eyes Rutherford was up and about early that morning and was getting some coffee when the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Eyes, I'm so glad you answered. Ann and Nikki have been kidnapped! You know that they are my best friends, we need to go look for them!" The woman said on the other end of the phone. She was almost yelling and Eyes had to hold the telephone quite a few inches from his ear to keep his hearing.

"Hold on, Cassy. I'll be over there soon and then we can start looking for your friends." Eyes said in a reassuring tone. He knew that those two were Cassy's dearest friends and he had met them once. They seemed like nice people, why would anyone want to kidnap them?

Eyes arrived shortly and tried to think up a plan, but none were coming to mind.

"Oh, dammit! What are we going to do!?" Cassy was in a rage, if she didn't act soon she might not see her friends again. She had only known Nikki and Ann were missing for a short time, and that was only because she had called the military to report them missing. She wasn't that worried, sometimes they would go off like this and come back in a matter of days, but it was better safe than sorry. The military had told her that those girls had already been reported missing and then the military gave her all the information they had on the case so far. Even though Cassy knew a colonel and a few others were already out looking for them, she couldn't help but worry.

"Calm down, Cassy. We can help look for them too." Eyes said, trying to sound enthusiastic, even though there wasn't much hope. The city is so damn big that even if people weren't lost, you would probably never find them.

"Ok." Cassy replied in an angry sigh. She wasn't stupid, she knew just as well as Rutherford there was no chance of finding them in this city. Not easily anyway.

"Alright, Let's go." Eyes said, and started walking down the road with Cassy by his side.

Inuyasha woke with a start. He sat up and tried to remember how he had gotten to where he was now.

He was in a small cave, and that was pretty much all it was, there was nothing particularly exciting about it. Ed was lying a few feet away from him in the back of the cave; Inuyasha went over and tried to wake him up.

"Hey Ed, get up!" Inuyasha urged in a quiet voice.

"Where are we?" Ed asked drowsily when he finally got up.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, we'd better find out then." Ed started heading towards the entrance of the cave when suddenly a plump older lady appeared in front of him.

"AHH!" Ed cried, startled. "What the hell do you think you're doing old woman!?!" He shouted when he got over the shock.

"Oh, Why I live nearby here, dearie, and I thought I heard a noise. I came over here and found you." The old woman stated in a kind voice.

"Never mind that. Listen, old lady, could you tell us where we are?" Inuyasha asked, he didn't trust this old woman, even if she seemed nice.

"Oh, certainly. But don't call me 'old lady', my name is Bruce." The old lady said in her still kind voice.

"BRUCE!?!" Ed and Inuyasha exclaimed together.

"Yes, well, my mother wanted me to be a boy so she had named me Bruce. She didn't expect me to come out a girl, but she never changed my name." Bruce said this in her kindly voice.

"Well, where are we then, Bruce?" Inuyasha asked, trying to contain his amusement at her name.

"Oh, you're out in the woods, dearie, and you know what? I'm awfully hungry so I think we should go have dinner at my cottage." Bruce said kindly, but with an evil glint in her eye.

Neither Ed nor Inuyasha saw this glint, though, and both were starving so they followed her to her cottage.

It was an old cottage and looked like it hadn't been used in years. Bruce said this was because her old bones just couldn't handle the work anymore, and she let the old house break down.

When they were all inside the cottage, the old lady's tone changed.

"Ha ha ha, it's so nice to have company for dinner, I think I could just eat you all up. In fact, I think I will!" Bruce said in a more malevolent voice, and in the voice of a man.  
"Ed, look out, that's not an old lady, that's a demon. I knew I could smell something fishy around here!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling out his sword.

"Oh, you may not be the best in the world, one of you is too small and the other one is a mutt, but beggars can't be choosers." The demon said with a smirk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE HAS TO STAND ON FIVE CHAIRS TO REACH A CABINET!?!?" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs, charging at the demon with a spear he had just transmuted.

In that time he drove his spear right through.

"I think I learned a lesson here." Inuyasha said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Ed asked, panting.

"Not to call you short ever again." Inuyasha answered, looking at the carcass of the dead demon.

3


End file.
